Time Falls Away
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Max has finally had a major breakthrough, Alec is the guy for her. Five years later and she is trying to make a right by her wrongs. Will the more mature pair be able to pick up where they left off? Supernatural Crossover.
1. This is my Life

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural, or any of the characters, I am merely writing for entertainment. I am getting no financial benefit, just a hell of a lot of boredom bust.

**A/N:** This is my first crossover, if you have any ideas or advice feel free to tell me about it! I take criticism fairly well, as long as you have a point. Please tell me if I should continue or not! I would also like to note that I do realize that the timeline most certainly doesn't fit, I know this and I hope that you will be so kind as to ignore it as I do.

**

* * *

**

**This is my Life**

_Max POV_

Five years, that is how long I have been waiting. Waiting to find word on him, waiting to try it again and as much as I like waiting, my patience can only take so much. Right so I have none, but hey, let a girl make belief. It only took me a solid two years to come to the frank realization that nearly everyone else knew. I needed him. Too bad it had taken me so long to figure it out, too bad that he was long gone.

Those five years ago seem like just yesterday. He has been gone so long that I haven't even had the chance to tell him about the enormous breakthrough I encountered.

I would give anything for the chance to make it right.

To fix those wrongs and to realize that my 'love of my life' is the pain in my ass Alec; that guy waiting for me to comprehend the meaning of our lame ass banter, the guy that I ignorantly chased away.

I split the duties between Alec and I, it was about then that I realized how devoted the man had become to the city and dubbed him my noble partner, second in command. At first I was sketchy about taking up any responsibilities of the exhausting charge we called Terminal City, ready to pick up and head out. He was the one who stopped me. I still remember it clearly…

_Max grabbed the black bag and slung it over her shoulder protected by her loyal black leather jacket._

_This was way too much, especially for a detached Max. Two days of listening to the inconsistent yammering of her failure and she was ready to give. It wasn't just the fact that she had to care for all these people, the ones might we note she released into the world; she also had the hardship of bearing their deaths. Already Cece died in her place, how many more? She didn't want to stay to find out. _

_Max jumped on her good old shiny Ninja and frowned. Did she actually want to do this? Leave the poor people of Freak Nation with Alec? Could she actually let Alec be the bearer of their souls? He could handle it, deep down she knew he was competent. As much as she would love to pretend that he was a complete moron, she knew better. He would do it, for her, for every transgenic looking up to the two of them. Ugh, here comes the wave of guilt. _

_She knew that she treated him wrong. She knew he still felt guilty about his screw ups. Mostly she knew he cared for his people. She had noticed how faithful he had been over the past coupling days; he was more devoted than she'd ever seen him. He actually 'seemed' to care. She had even found out about his commanding officer duties, before the whole Rachel fiasco. It made her admit that she really didn't know about him. And secretly, she kinda wanted to know a little more. _

_As if to mock her gearing mind his presence lingered over her being. She heard the rustle of gravel; forcing her to acknowledge how long she had been sitting there on her bike thinking. He had been standing there for some time. Max glanced over her shoulder with an irritated glance, just what she needed… really, no sarcasm intended. _

_Max fixed her gaze forward, on a street lamp to be a little more specific. She heard his feet scuffle the gravel as he approached her bike. He stared at her intently making her squirm in her seat; she didn't dare look away from the diehard savoir of light. "You leavin' Max?" It was more of a statement than a question. _

"_Why do you care Alec?" She bit out tersely, aggravated by his company. _

"_Whoa, don't freak out Maxie just… well, ya know after you __giving__ me that elaborate speech about sticking to your unit… I sorta thought you should get a taste of your own stuff. Do you write it?"_

"_Really? Cuz I'm thinking you're just pissing me off" she looked at him now. Big mistake._

"_So what? You're just gonna leave us all, and go… where Max?" he obstinately pressed through clenched teeth._

_Max, at a loss for words, turned away licking her lips in disdain. How things would just be so much simpler if she just ignored the big-mouthed jerk and sped off. She couldn't though. She didn't want to admit anything, but he was right. _

"_I don't know…" her words came out as a sigh. The two sat in silence a little longer before Max slid off the bike and put down the kickstand. Alec watched, surprised at how easily she had caved. Max was a lot of things and 'stubborn' was at the top of that list. She leaned against the bike, now staring at the ground. _

"_Can I ask you something Alec?"_

"_Depends" he slyly responded sliding his hands in pockets; it was beginning to get kinda chilly. _

"_Do you ever think about what it would be like if you were still back at Manticore?"_

_He paused a bit taken aback by her flippant question. "No, I don't…" He paused, wondering what she was fishing for. "Well aside from the fact that I don't miss it and that I am still waiting for that big-fat check in the mail…" her lips managed to curl into something resembling that of a smile. It wasn't long till it was replaced by that blank perplexity clouding her perturbed train of thought. _

"_What am I gonna do?" she asked her breath fogged out in front of her indicating just how frosty the night had become._

"We're_ gonna lead Terminal City" Max glanced up into his eyes a bit startled by the words._

"_We're?" she tested._

"_Well yeah. Do you really think I would let you do it on your own? Come on, we're a team, remember? I am your trusty sidekick, without me you're…"_

"_A runaway" she cut him off. _

_Despite the embarrassment that came with the next words she tilted her head holding his gaze and sincerely expressed her gratitude for the ever so necessary reality check "Thanks Alec."_

"_Ahh don't worry about it, I mean that's what I am here for right? The good ole steed slash punching bag…" he stopped at her condescending look. _

"_Really, I mean it" she smiled genuinely. _

That he had been. Always ready to take my punches, and never complaining. I really miss it, him being there for me. He was always on the same page as I was and whenever I got out of hand, he was there to stop me. We continued pretending to be together for about eight months before I finally told Logan.

I hadn't taken into account the fight Alec put up when I did it. It was almost like he wanted me to keep with the bogus liaison. That really pissed me off, well that and made me even more confused. He could have been off doing his sleazy thing but he was stubbornly challenging me, he seemed so out of character. All he got from me was the odd peck of the lips and bruises. Maybe that was why he stuck around; god knows he is stupid like that. Whatever the case I'm the one feeling stupid now, if only I had the common knowledge I have now. If only.

I should have figured it out. He gave me all the signs, aside from the words. He would hold hands when Logan wasn't around. He'd hold me when I was overwhelmed with the weight of the world. There was even the odd time that he would push the peck of the lips into this intimate knee wobbling kiss. Just remembering the feel of his endowed lips on my own thaws me. Of course I was too busy preserving the idea that Logan was for me to notice anything that absurd.

Over that thirty something weeks we shared an apartment to keep the pretense of our relationship. Hell we slept in the same bed. Sometimes I would wake up in his arms and he would have that shit ass grin on his face. At first I made a huge deal of it, after a while it just became an inconsequential detail that I hardly considered. He would stay up with me almost all night, just talking. The whole entire next day he would be dead to the world. I never got the chance to tell him how much I appreciated his company. Then again I didn't tell him much about any of my feelings. At first I guess I didn't know what to make of them. The hitting and yelling was a good cover for my shocks of energetic desire. I just thought that my sexless nights were beginning to take a toll. Now I realize how wrong I truly was.

TC was given its rights, and it is still under reconstruction after finishing the final stages of relocation. The US government came to the clear understanding that the transgenics aren't going anywhere. So they caved, relinquished their ever so dutiful responsibility to take out the 'freaks'. A full year of blood from both ends and the transgenics were being deported to Area 51.

Area 51 the silly barricaded area that the moronic ancestors of ordinaries conspired to be UFO related and that of which otherwise labeled as a military testing area for the design and development of new military aircraft. The transgenics were given all the supplies and communications they could possibly need for the mere invisibility of the more traumatizing 'freaks'.

Ames White and his gang of bitches are still after me. I have found out that I am ruining their hard earned plans of world domination or something lame like that. The base offers all the protection my people need but some regular looking transgenics choose to not reside there. I have only had a couple run ins with the demoted federal fugitive. He is officially as dim lit as ever.

It was after Terminal City that Logan proposed to me. I didn't know what to think of it and immediately obliged. At that time I didn't exactly get it and what I was getting myself into. Now though, now is a completely different story, now I would give anything to take back the stupidity of that decision. Accepting that cure in a ring box was the lamest decision I could conceive. Really I don't know why I did it then; I guess it just seemed right at the time. How coincidental is it that Alec left when he found out about my engagement?

A year of pitiful trying, a few forged papers legalizing the divorce and that was the end of it. Our hearts had both moved on; mine to Alec and his to Asha. Yeah that's right, Asha, she and the Mr. Eye's Only married only three months after the divorce of the demise. They are happily married, with their own S1W/Only club, a daughter and son. Oddly enough I am happy for them; it's not like I don't want Logan to move on. I still think Asha is a bitch, but hey who _doesn't_?

So that leaves me, here, now, in the present. Here wind blowing through my hair, narrating the pain strikingly awkward life of Miss Guevara.

Right now at this very moment I am riding my faithful black steed. Damn rights it's my Ninja, what else would it be? Of course she has gone through six new sets of tires, a couple of batteries, more oil changes than I can count, a few brake sets, a couple fuel filters, a transmission unit, a new gas tank, not to mention that repair to the frame job. The life of a rogue. Deck lets me get away with that sort of thing; he doesn't mind me straying from the grounds of- _yawn_-Nevada. Vegas just don't cut it for a chick like me.

Anyway I'm headed toward dullsville right now. Gonna check on Josh and Mole. Turns out the good old lizard dude isn't as bad as I'd like to think; after all he's saved my ass on more than one occasion.

Really busts how we have to wait for about an hour going through the ordinary's version of customs ingeniously fashioned for the genetically designed. Funny thing is that we could break any one of their necks in under a second. That is the thing with these ordinaries, they are so gullible. As long as we keep pretending that they are the ones in charge, it's cool.

I am twenty five now, or nearing it. I haven't exactly chosen a day for my birthday; I just use January as a counter. My hunt for Alec has been useless. There is no Alec to be found in the country.

Though it's not that difficult to hide in our overpopulated country. I mean all he needs to do is change his name and avoid the hotspots. To make things even more difficult he can speak nine different languages, which would come into use if he were to say, leave the country. In that case my pursuit is totally futile.

Cindy tells me to keep searching, she also tells me about how she knew it all along. She isn't the only one either; apparently Dix, Mole and Josh seem to believe we had chemistry. I am so not whipped by the way, it's not like looking for Alec is the only thing I do. I am also looking for my siblings. I found Jondy and Krit once again, and Zack is still safe on the farm. I've even bumped into Syl once.

Deck is always sending me on these missions to take out loopy transgenics. The government won't have any more situations and somebody has gotta do it. If I can convince them to go chill out in the desert I don't have to kill them. Don't get me wrong I'm not _fond _of it but sometimes a girl has gotta do, what a girl has gotta do. You know what I mean. I agreed to a contract in any case. I deal with my problems and my problems have free range of Area 51. It is unquestionably worth it.

I can finally see the base now. Josh painted a mural on the side of an empty airplane hanger. I can't make it out yet, but I am sure Josh will be all over it when I get there. There is a small crowd making its way from the main building. No chance of sneaking up on a group of enhanced soldiers today. Which is another reason I don't like coming here. Too weird, it is like a township. Everybody comes to greet anyone.

I am slowing down now; the dust is enough to make me hold my breath.

"Little fella! Little fella!" I smile. Always count on Josh to be the light of my day. He always has and always will be. Now we just need to work on the complete lack of oxygen.

"Hey big fella!" I wheeze. He pulls away with a wholly guilty naive grin that bellows the persona of good ole' Josh.

"Sorry" he whimpers. How could I not forgive the guy?

"No problem big fella" I grin again. I can see the painting better now. It is our flag, and there are various sized handprints all around the boarder. Always count on Big Fella for his benevolent heart.

"Big fella's terminal city hundred and fifty four" he beamed.

"It's beautiful Josh" I sigh, it really is. It's great he is even getting the kids involved.

"Yeah and all the tiny fellas helped Joshua" I smile some more. My cheeks are kind of hurting. Hell it's worth it for the look on Joshua's face.

"That's great Josh. Dix called?"

"Little fella meet in lab" I follow him without much choice. Josh _really_ eats his spinach. I am practically being dragged there. We definitely don't need to see a wagging tail to know that he is one ecstatic dog.

"Max!" Dix's expression gives way to his obvious enthusiasm. His regular dreary impression is gone, there is definitely something up.

"What's up?"

"Come here and take a look at this" he is waving his hands frantically for me to go up to his office. I squash the fleeting thought of Alec from my mind, I know by now that getting my hopes up leads to only one thing. I know better, it's most likely a breakthrough on my ridiculous runes.

"Look" he points anxiously at the screen. It's a tracking on a cell phone… to a _Dean Winchester_? Who the hell is that?

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I am leaving you hanging, I didn't mean to… well I kind of did. I tried something new for me. The first person point of view from Max, I don't think I am going to be doing the whole story this way. I hope you liked!


	2. Winchesters

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel, Supernatural, or any of the characters, I am merely writing for entertainment. I am getting no financial benefit, just a hell of a lot of boredom bust.

**A/N: **Christmas has been busy and my poor computer has been lonely and cold. Enjoy!

* * *

**Winchesters**

_Dean's POV_

"I am telling you it was a poltergeist" I roll my eyes, major reflex on my part. Just like Sammy to be questioning my previous work. Typical little Sammy, he is smart, but not nearly as intellectual as my true kind. I have been fitting in fairly well over the years, well to be a little more specific my whole life.

Yeah I lied, big deal! Everyone does it. What else was I gonna tell him? That I am a genetically empowered hybrid lab created freak? Ha, ha that's just about the funniest thing I have ever heard. Not a chance. If I told Sammy that he wouldn't begin to understand how, and why. It would just be a ton of explanation on my part. I am all for the talk, just not that kind of talk. He would look at me differently, he would hate dad even more. He would a lot of things. I like Sammy just the way he is, he doesn't need to know what I have just grasped to understand.

"Alright Sammy it was a poltergeist, a poltergeist I happened to kill with silver bullets. Come on Sam, you know I'm right so give it up." Silly, silly Sam, unfortunately for him there is no arguing with a photographic memory. They call him the smart one.

"Fine" great, he is sulking now. I smile, just like the good ol' Samster. He's done that since we were kids, what a baby. He turns away from me shaking his head, glowering in his own unpretentious way. It's actually quite amusing, it's not like there is anything else to do.

Now I bet your wondering how this is possible… here we go.

When I was a small boy, ever since I was four, I had field missions with my biological family. That's right the Winchesters. It wasn't so much a field mission as a field trip, god did I ever have fun! It was like playing house! My brother believed I was away at military school, he wasn't half wrong. We didn't so much lie as hold back most, as in all, of the details.

My Dad was not just any army dude; he was an officer at the special government testing facility. So you can just imagine how happy he and his wife, who just happen to have 'issues' producing a child, were when they were offered a chance to have their very own Manticore made baby. They agreed in spite of the contract it would convey in my future. So here you see the devil had my soul long before I could put in a single syllable.

Tells ya why I was so submissive to my old man, I don't always do it on purpose jumping to attention, it's all just natural for me. Sammy and he are my only family. He is the family that Max never had… which gets me to the point. I didn't tell her. I know, I know I should have. There were a lot of things I should have done. Telling her would mean looking into her disappointed eyes. It would mean watching her enviously lie about how happy she was for me. God, I couldn't do that. Not to her.

Back then when Max freed us all, I stuck with her first out of guilt. Guilt of losing her cure, guilt of screwing her over, guilt of losing her freaking baseball, well basically a general guilt for ever screw up I cost her. Then it became something more.

I began getting anxious about what I said around her, I started noticing the smell of her citrus shampoo, what she wore and before I knew it she was under my skin. She became that emotional attachment I told myself I would never get again, before I could stop it, I was in love. Not like Rachel or Cassie. It is different, more sophisticated and complicated, so to speak. Not so much a high-school romance, that burns out. What I feel for Max is more deep, and perpetual.

Yeah I still love her. When she married that 'selfless' bastard I couldn't sit and watch, so I skipped town. It killed me that he would always be that something Max wanted. God only knows why.

None of that matters anymore though. Five years and I am living on a fresh page. Different name, different job, and completely unpredictable lifestyle, it is a complete turnaround for the man once called Alec. If someone would have told me that I would be hunting the paranormal in five years I would have laughed in their faces. That crazy shit was meant for my dad, not me. Still Max moved on, and I decided it was time for me to do the same.

"Hey Dean?" I look away recognizing how far-gone I let myself get. It happens all the time. My little 'Max' scenarios in my mind. Her honey skin and shiny black hair. Her stumpy finger nails she chews down when she's bored. Those crazy tight cat suits... Right… what was it that he said?

"What?" I ask realizing that he is still waiting for my reply.

"I think we should take the phantom lady in Seattle."

"No" I nearly shout, oops! I hope it wasn't too noticeable. Whoever said advice is least heeded when most needed was a monk. Sammy he's a do-goody two-shoes too. I can't stand when he prods, it really peeves me off.

"Okaay, how about the odd disappearances in Vegas" whew that was a close one. Last thing I need to do is explain myself to Sammy. It gets harder and harder to come up with an excuse to avert Seattle. Well… Vegas, sigh, I love Vegas… Still with work to do, I doubt I will be able to 'try my luck'. Sammy gets mad when I hustle pool and inconspicuously win at poker anyway. It's really not as hard as it looks, a little counting a little measuring and it makes me a very lucky man. I think that he is catching on to my regretful past in the askew city. Good thing he sometimes chooses to shut his trap and move beyond the 'feelings'.

"Yeah, I think it is a more serious case" I nod believably, well so I think. Somehow he doesn't look so convinced. He knows me too well, figures.

* * *

"Hey Sammy, that red head in the corner booth has a thing for you…" I smirk. He is squirming in his seat, and frowning. Funny guy, it's been a while since Jessica and I think it is time the sap moved on. Ladies have a thing for the tortured soul; it would do him some good to have a bit of fun. As of late I haven't really been up to any 'fun'. I throw a couple flirtatious looks to the onlookers and Sammy's convinced that I am 'normal'. He's the only one I really have to fool now a days.

"Yeah whatever Dean, now will you pay attention? I think we have vampires on our hands" his voice lowers when a cute blonde walks by for the fifth time. She slips a napkin with a number scrawled in… lipstick? Right now what did he just say, I stuff the napkin with lip smacks on it in my pocket. Vampires... this is just freakin great.

"Dean" he waves his hand in front of my face. I swat it away in annoyance, I hate when he does that, with that tone. Here I let myself believe I am the impetuous one.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Odd disappearances, a ton of missing cases, some weird reappearances, sounds like." I watch Sammy climb off the barstool and pull his jean jacket on. He is giving me a look. "What?" just wonderful, I know what's coming. But it doesn't hurt to check. The kid needs to loosen up.

"Well, the vampires. Let's go" I groan aloud and roll my eyes enthusiastically.

Then I feel it, the nape of my neck tingling like someone is watching me. My hairs are standing on end and I am getting goosebumps. This isn't the first time today; in fact it has been happening all day. I look around trying to spot the perpetrator. Nothing, no one suspicious at least, then again the place is packed with rockers.

"Dean" Sam repeats for what must be the third time. My glance meets his inquisition.

"Yeah, let's hit the streets" I grin, covering for my awkward distraction. He looks like he is going to grill me, just wonderful.

* * *

Sammy and I have been hunting all night now, we are strolling the alleyways where three of the murders occurred. I convinced the gatecrasher that nothing is wrong and that I am just fine. He doesn't seem to believe me. I have that tingly sensation again. Must be a new permanent feature, it's has been eating me all day.

"Dean!" Shit, here I go again not paying attention when Sammy gets himself all shot up.

I glance in his general direction. There are five of them, this will be easy. Dealt with a hell of a lot worse. I pull out my blood encrusted knife and take out the two nearest. Next the captor of my brother, now that he is free he isn't doing too bad.

I throw a couple punches, and knock the cheaply dressed fool in front of me to his back. He flips up and kicks me in the chest, while a deceivingly small woman appears and pins me by the neck. Well isn't this just dandy? The death of the legend Winchester through the grips of an undead tiny blonde chick. My air supply is taking a toll and my thrashing is going limp… she is lowering her face to my neck. I grimace, her breath kind of stinks.

I smirk and take her moments hesitation to head butt the bitch. She toddles backward and sags into a blue dumpster. I pick up my scythe that fell to the ground during our little scuffle, and take in the satisfying thump of her head hitting the asphalt. Me one, bitch gone. I look over at Sammy he is still dealing with the last of the bunch. I watch he looks like he has it under control. Gotta hand it to the boy, he may be ordinary but dad taught him well.

Or not, he is now pinned under the weight of the light haired vehement female. "Dean, a little help" he mutters. I kick the animalistic woman in the stomach, she rolls over. She is about to take off, I toss the dagger tipped in blood, and she is down. Sam slumps against the wall again. I hate vampires; they always bring out the worst in me.

I open my mouth to bug Sammy about being beat by a girl when a black clad form tackles me. Gotta admit, wasn't expecting that one. It's fine though. I tumble over the athletic, yet curvy form pinning it down, ready to pull out the scythe. Yet again she pulls over and lands on my midsection. Good form, just like the ones we learned in Manti…

It isn't till then that I notice the glimmering playfulness in those unforgettable chocolate brown orbs. Then it hits me hard.

"Max?" I whisper. She grins even wider. I am clearly not finding the humor in the situation as she is still smiling at me. Then I see Sam carefully approaching behind ready to take off her head.

"Whoa Sammy boy" I roll over Max blocking her from any potential damage. By the look on Sam's face I have a lot of explaining to do. I look away from his confused gaze and back to her inappropriate delight. Her delicate hands grasp my shoulder and the front of my jacket. Something about this is different though. Her lips curve into another gushy smile, the ones she used to give Loggie-boy. Something is definitely not right. My eyes linger much longer than I want them to. God she still has that effect on me. I kind of feel dizzy.

Her eyes drift from mine and flash over my shoulder for a moment. Probably at Sammy, this is getting a little awkward. Slowly and reluctantly I pull away from dark haired beauty. I offer a hand and she slaps it away and gets up on her own. I smirk, she hasn't changed a bit. "So Max… what are you doing?" my curiosity taking its place, I couldn't help it, she kinda surprised me.

"Yeah, bout that, sorry…" She is beaming now, maybe she has changed. "Couldn't help myself" I take in her appearance. She is wearing her diehard leather coat, a pair of form fitting black jeans. Her hair is still long and flowing over her shoulders, it might even be a little longer than before. I watch as her gaze drifts mine and she coyly flicks it over to Sam, and I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me. "Who's he?" she impatiently turns to me waiting for my response. What did she say again? Right Sammy. "Alec" she bites off I notice the sharp tone in her voice. "Or should I say Dean?" oh boy here it comes.

"Dean, what is she talking about?" Sam burrows. I am left kind of dry in the mouth, like someone stuffed cotton in my mouth. This is a little too much to take in. That's when it occurs to me that blood is trickling down my side. Shit. The last thing I hear before everything dissolves into the black screen is Max.

"You're not gonna spill your beans on me are you…?"

* * *

**A/N: **Another chap up. I hope you like! I will try to get another chap up for New Years, no promises!


	3. Intoxicate Me

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or Supernatural, or Jensen or anyone else. I only own me and my computer so leave me alone! I am not profiting money-wise.

**A/N: **Okay I have had this written for a while and I guess I was a little unsure about it. I made some minor changes and here you gosies. Hope you like! Review and tell me what you think about it.

* * *

**Intoxicate Me**

_Sam's POV_

I watch the gorgeous woman gaze longingly at my brother. It is kinda gross, makes me feel like I am imposing on something. She has been doing that since we got him in the dark motel room, I can see her fear for him. She is trying to cover it with some sort of bitter edge. Maybe she is, bitter, but I think she is just covering.

She has feelings for my brother; a blind man could see that. She seems to be scrutinizing his every trait; she must not have seen him in a while. Doesn't surprise me much though, Dean does that a lot. Love them and leave them. I thought Cassie was the only girl he ever got 'involved with'. She's proof of how very wrong I was.

Her leather clad hand is reaching for a cloth to dab his forehead. She tells me she is an unregistered nurse, just an old friend of his. She doesn't look like a nurse to me, and she definitely is more than an old friend. She tells me her name is Max, though I am not sure if I should believe her on that either.

Max told me that Alec was a nickname; I thought it was pretty clever. Not many girls are like that with my brother, but she doesn't seem to be like most of my brother's girls. She is even ballsier than Cassie, very sassy. I like her. She could keep Dean in his place. Max seems tough enough to keep up with my brother's big headedness. Like she would make Dean the dazed onlooker… and usually that's his job.

It's been about five hours since she patched Dean up. She wasn't all that gentle, but she did do a good job. She cut up his shirt despite the fact that I told her it was his favorite. He will be riding her about that later. Then again it wouldn't surprise me if he were a softy for her. Dean seemed like a poor sucker around her earlier tonight. She will probably pout and make his mind change in an instant. Dean's spineless for pretty girls, and she is just that.

He has been seizing on and off over the past few hours. I haven't seen him like this, since the Demon. I thought to bring him to the hospital but Dean is wanted everywhere. Aside from that he would kick my ass if I brought him to another hospital. When he begins to waver she holds him as still as his unyielding body will allow. She is definitely into him as more than a 'friend', otherwise she would just leave and this would all be too much for her.

She is gently touching the cloth to his forehead. I am thinking about going through dad's book and finding someone to call for help... I'm debating whether I should leave Dean in her care or not. But Dean seems to trust this Max girl, so she must be okay. It's not like a tiny girl like her is taking my unconscious brother anyplace.

"I'll be right back I am just going to call a friend, they might be able to help" she rips her eyes from my brother's unconscious form and nods, only to return her gaze at my brother's moist face.

* * *

_Max's POV_

I watch down over the pretty man. I didn't know there was such a thing, until I met him. His dark blonde hair is styled different. I don't remember the stubble adorning his face. He's matured nicely, though I have gotten the impression that he is still the smart Alec I dubbed him. Not that it's such a bad thing. That's just one of the things that makes Alec, Alec. He's just as drool worthy as ever, maybe even more. Not that I will ever tell the egotistical fiend that. He is too full of himself as it is, I don't need to add to it. Then again this could be my pain strikingly throbbing hormones rolling for me.

I grab the cloth out of the bowl Sam brought me and wring it out. Slowly I dab his forehead beading with sweat. We already patched up his side; Sam thinks he's poisoned. I am not so sure, we usually don't get sick. Still he doesn't know much about it. Which kind of leaves me here as a sitting duck. God I hate this, feeling like a chump.

I can feel Sam burning holes through me. Alec clearly hasn't said anything about me. Kind of pisses me off. I'll have to kick his dumbass later.

I want to reach out to his face and touch his lips. I really need to pull my head out of the gutter, I sound worse than the hormonal beast in front of me. That is when he isn't out cold, making me sick to the stomach. Watching him suffer like this makes my heart throb. He is supposed to be kicking and fighting and pissing me off.

Sam hasn't told me about what they do, I know already know though. I have been following them since they got in my city. They were talking about Vampires, Spirits and a bunch of other stupid things. At first I thought that Alec was just hanging with the wrong crowd or that was going nuts like Ben did, after watching them fight with those things I am not so sure. I mean I am a genetically revved up super bitch, anything is possible.

"I'll be right back I am just going to call a friend, they might be able to help" Sam's voice pulls me out of my daze. I nod and look back at Alec.

"I'll watch him" he smiles weakly and heads to the door. Right before he reaches for the door handle I stop him. "Hey Sam?" I say.

"Yeah" he seems like an alright guy. Definitely nothing like Alec, he's much too nice to be related to the bigheaded dirt bag who has once again managed to screw things over.

"You should get something to eat, maybe get some sleep you look tired" He really does. I have shark DNA and I am getting sleepy, the poor guy must be exhausted.

"Yeah I was gonna get some coffee, you want me to bring you back some?"

"Sure" Definitely nothing like Alec. He leaves and closes the door behind him. I glance over to the alarm clock dimly glowing red; it reads 4:53AM.

I reach for his hand and hold it in mine. He is burning up and flinching to the pain that is clearly taking a toll. Hopefully this friend of theirs will know what is wrong, I can't lose him now. Not after… I blink away the tears brimming over and wipe away what I let slip. It won't happen again. Crying over Alec, that's just silly. His grip on my fingers is starting to hurt a little.

And I know in that moment that another wave is coming on.

I slide on the bed beside him and rest his wavering head on my lap. There's not much I can do, and the Tryptophan doesn't seem to be helping much. I stroke his drenched hair. Funny it has taken me so long to realize what these screwed up feelings are. I find the idiot and he is so sick that I can't even begin to tell him. So now I know, and what? I sit here watching him suffer? My thoughts are torn away by his whimpering. I don't know how much of this I can take.

"Ma…ax" he mutters. This is the first thing he has said all morning.

"Alec, it's gonna be okay, just try… try and relax… I'm right here" I say in what I hope is a soothing tone. I'm not sure he can even hear me, if he is really conscious enough. I squeeze his hand in my own slightly. I really hate this. My grip remains fixed on his shaky form for what seems like forever. His tremors are slowing down. This one was over sooner than the rest, I'm not sure if that should be a good or bad thing.

I hear the door creak open, no doubt Sam is back. He looks at me skeptically, not that I blame the guy. I mean a girl he doesn't even know is tending to his sick brother, lying beside him in his bed. I almost think he is too credulous.

"More shakes?" I slide away from the sleeping form, tucking the blankets around him better.

"Yeah, this one wasn't as long…" he hands me the coffee. "I don't know how you take it."

"This is good" I say before swallowing a large mouthful of the scorching liquid. He almost chuckles when I nearly spit it out. I smile. "Hot" a grin of mine sneaks by. I'm not sure how it's possible at a time like this.

"Did you go to military school with Dean then?" he questions. I hesitate a bit uncertain as to how I could tiptoe around the query, military school? Is that codename? Does he actually know? Is it some sort of lie Alec's cover up with?

"Yeah, but we were in different troops" I answer quickly. He nods and resumes his attention to Alec. I watch him mull over something, he seems to be a little dazed. I hope he doesn't faint or something. That is the last thing I need.

"Well that friend I called thinks we should come and see them…" he pauses. "Are you…?" I see where is he is going with this.

"Coming? Yeah, I mean it's not that big of a deal. Besides I don't have anything better to do…" I stop at his grinning, hoping earnestly that he can't see through my jabbering.

"What?" I snap a little harsher than I intended. I can't help it. He is kinda pissing me off with all his deliberation, he won't share. He clearly thinks too much.

"Nothing" he smirks demurely, ugh what a dumbass, maybe they are related. I mean he is starting to piss me off, and that grin. It's like a rip off of the original. I shake my head in irritation.

"Then let's get a move on" I impede, trying to ignore his previous guise.

This is just getting weird, and with my luck it's not even the worst of it.


	4. Hinder a New Rival

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never will yadda ya… you get the rift.

**A/N:** Here is another chap, hope you like!

* * *

**Hinder a New Rival**

_Max's POV_

I stare out the window involuntarily watching the dreary scenery flicker past like nothing. Sam just had to ruin my fun and take the wheel… I guess I should have eased back a little bit and let the guy sleep. Now look where my _white-knuckle_ driving has gotten me, the passenger seat. Ugh how boring.

We chatted for a while. He asked me about where I live and doubtfully questioned my career, I affably questioned about his career. He is a pretty good liar. Not that this shocks me, after all he does have Alec the unsurpassed king of all frauds exemplarily teaching him.

I tap my fingers to the beat of the some classic rock. I am not exactly sure what it is, but it sounds like something an old roomy used to listen to. Sam and I ran out of things to say about a hundred miles back, I mean how do you have an honest conversation with two completely dishonest people? Everything is so downside up. I glance back at the sleeping form huddled in the backseat, by which might I mention I am gonna blame on him.

Alec's condition has seized to differ since this morning, he is still feverish, shaky and out cold. I wish he weren't, it would make things a lot simpler.

Here I thought I would be nervously gawking, searching for the words to express my deep desire for the love of my life. Yeah right, this is real romantic.

I hear the car's engine rumble to a silent drone, finally coming to my senses. Comprehending my insanely rapt mind, I have been doing that a lot as of late. Sam turns to face me; his normal serene attitude is gone. He seems anxious, that can't be good.

"This it?" I utter allowing my gaze to drift over the building. The place looks pretty run down, practically in the middle of nowhere. I stare half hazardously at the ramshackle donning red and white neon letters. It says Harvelle's Roadhouse, must be pretty exclusive to be all the way out here, looking like that. Don't get me wrong, I have seen worse but this is place seems a tad shabby... emphasis on the _tad_.

"Yeah, this is it" he says, clearly hiding away the agony his facial expressions were displaying. It kinda worries me, but not to worry for I am Super bitch, Queen of all that is bitchy. I glare back at the sleeping form. This is his fault after all. I mean I find jackass here, and his world comes crumbling down on me in a vast heap of troubles, as usual. I sigh, Sam doesn't notice through his glazed expression.

I uninterestedly watch Sam think about something really hard waiting for him to say something, anything. Its grating on my nerves and he seems to do it a lot, can't be good. He is staring at the neon sign in the front window; he almost looks like he is opting on whether or not to go in. Assertively I glide out of the car, making the choice for him. I did not travel this far to turn around, boy is he some sissy or what? I mean what is the worst that could happen? Really?

I struggle to pull Alec's deadweight out of the backseat, but eventually have him propped up between me and the side of the black shiny car. His head lolls to the side and rests on my shoulder and he mumbles something. I swear he could be doing this on purpose, god knows the jackass would do it. I struggle moving the load of the irritatingly handsome Alec when I feel the weight relieved from my grasp. Sam has pulled out of his own little world long enough to give a girl a hand. I offer to give a hand but the stubborn fool insists that he has it.

I impulsively tap my foot waiting on the tenacious guy to fumble his way to the door I will virtuously hold open. He doesn't seem to notice my haste sensibility overtaking the rational side of me. Then again, my line between rationality and belligerent instinct isn't very broad, or so I have been told.

After screen door slaps the doorframe, I scoot in front of him and find myself in a place just as dingy as the outside. It's _really_ some place, the _beautiful_ antlers _prettifying_ the wall, the place is really quite _charming_ in a hunting saloon sorta way. Kinda reminds me of Crash, without all the people. I glance around the dusty murky room failing to spot anyone. Sam doesn't seem to care and I keep snooping around.

There is a bar, a pool table, a couple tables, nothing very extravagant. Aside from that I would think this place was abandoned. That is until I hear the scuff of _someone's_ shoes and turn around to have a gun shoved in my face.

"Who the hell are you?" the petite blondes snaps, I smirk amused. She thinks she is tough huh? "What's so funny?" she presses the rifle to my chest a little harder. The woman may be daunting, but come on really; I could take her at anytime of the day.

"Jo, she's a friend" I slap away the gun dismally, she won't use it, if she had she would've by now. She is clearly thwarted by my failure to be apprehensive of her. I watch her gaze flip over to Sam.

"What are you doing here? I thought I…" I can hear the resentment for him. I think Sam's previous proclamation _friend_ was overstated. This Jo chick is scowling, hands on hips pissed beyond all recognition, yeah definitely overstated.

"I know, we were gonna leave you alone" he paused and took a deep breath as if to calm his nerves "Dean's sick" he waved his hand in gesture to the slumped form propped up on a chair. Her gaze instantly softened. "Ash told us we could come; he might be able to help him."

"What happened?" her voice came out much softer than the initial greeting. I watch her grimly, and feel like I might topple over. She likes him, are they together? Were they together? My heart throbs, pulses almost off beat, maybe I _am_ too late.

"We're not sure" he glances toward me for a second "but we think he might be poisoned. Which is why I need you to get Ash, now." She nods briefly and starts toward a backroom hollering Ash's name.

"Sam, I have to tell you something…" he looks at me wearily. "I know about what you guys really do, I mean don't get me wrong I think it is nuts, maybe I am nuts for believing it... but you don't have to hide anything from me. Ale... well he needs help and I don't want to get in the way, but I do think I can help." He nods to me, less surprised than I'd imagined he would be at my admission. He looks... _relieved_. "Oh and something else… I'm not a nurse." He laughs lightly.

"Kinda figured as much."

* * *

I sombrely plop on a barstool, Sam and that mullet guy are researching. It has gone from poison to some sort of retro virus like curse in about, oh two hours. It is enough to drive a girl up the wall. They think someone or more precisely something has given him a curable illness, it was starting to sound like some funky blackmail. Like Manticore.

I sense _her_ eyes glued to me, she has been doing that since she came back into the main room. It is really getting to me. "You know staring, it's rude" I snap turning in my seat to face the petite woman. She reminds me of that chick off 'Dukes of Hazard' or something. With her tight low-rise jeans, pink tight-fitted button up t-shirt and blonde wavy hair. It makes me wanna wrinkle my nose and snort.

"You think I was looking at you?" she growled. Well at least the feeling's mutual.

"Well usually you know when you look at someone for two minutes standing it's considered to be a little ogling. I know I'm attractive, but sorry hun I don't swing that way." If looks could kill.

She nears me when another woman storms through the door.

"Jo!" the younger woman's head spins toward the doorway.

"What?" she barks back. I watch the older woman's gaze stream over me.

"What the hell is going on around here? And who the hell is this?"

"I dunno, ask her" she scowled, shrugged and stormed out of the room.

"Well" she glares at me. Like _mother_, like _daughter_, how does this not surprise me?

"Max" I pause at her unconcealed veil of blasé "An old _friend_ of Dean's" her look of _enthusiasm_ gets even better, she looks pissed. She can think whatever she wants, this beats staring at the clock anyways. Time seems to lag on as she takes me on in a game of _stare off_.

"You wanna beer?" She offers blithely. I stall a bit taken aback; I really thought she would be telling me off by now. I mean I'm pretty sure she caught my whole spiff of riling Jo up a little and I kinda thought she could be ticking like an overzealous wristwatch by now.

"Sure" I shrug. She pours me a drink and sets in down in front of me.

"So by _old friend_ you mean _girlfriend_?" she prods leaning back against the bar casually. For some odd reason, possibly the fact that she seems like a rough cold-hearted woman, she seems to be acting out of character. Also Sam's gawking as he leans against the doorframe coming from _Dr. Badass's_ room, kinda pushes my deduction over the edge.

"No" she clearly isn't buying it.

"Oh please" she stands up straight simultaneously slapping a palm on the bar. She leans in and towers over me, she is definitely better at this intimidation thing than Jo.

I squirm in my seat, I wanna bitch back but the words won't tumble out. This is way too awkward, she isn't supposed to be able to do this, I do this.

Half relieved I hear my cell phone ring off with a shrill. It nearly made me jump, that is before I tear my gaze away from the much too creepy woman. I take a peek at the number on the caller id, I don't recognize the number.

What is Deck handing out the number to my private line? "It's Max" I snap into the receiver.

"Well, well, well 452…" shit... this cannot be good.


	5. Hark Back

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or Supernatural, just writing for the hell of it.

**A/N: **I know it has taken me a while to post this chap, forgive me. Been real busy with my new job and school and in any case I have had a nifty writer's block tormenting me.

* * *

**Hark Back**

"Okay…" I whisper letting out the breath I had been holding. I notice Ellen and Sam's inquisitive gazes latched onto me. Wonderful, just wonderful, my lovely conversation has sparked interest. The last thing I needed was for this to be happening. Explaining everything, this bullshit to them, I can't, there's just no way I could, not to mention Alec would kill me if I got the ordinaries knee dip in our shit. _My_ shit. Stupid White, I should have killed the mother-fuc…

"Max?" Sam places a hand on my arm making me jump outta my skin. Jesus Christ does he have to do that? I pull it away as inconspicuously as possible, I think he noticed anyways.

"I have to go" I look up at Sam hesitantly, this is just too unnerving. Tears are threatening to fall, God I hate that. When I feel like this, when I feel like running to _him_. As long as it has been, since he left me. I always have the deep desire to run to _him_; now that I find _him_ he is all knocked up result of trying to deal with _my_ problems. _Figures_.

I blink away the forming tears brutishly, soldiers don't cry. "I need to… I have to go see someone…" I am trying to calm myself really. I don't want them to see me like this. It is just too much, too much too soon. I should've seen it coming. I try again to blink away the brackish tears. I advance for the door. God what did _Alec_ get himself into?

"Whoa, whoa, where are you going Max?" He jolts in front of me, and lightly squeezes a hand on each shoulder. I try to face him but just can't, it might be enough to make me break. I've been alone far too long.

Since TC has had more security I have broken myself off. As hard as it is for me to admit it, I have needed someone. I do need someone here for me, I need my backup again. I need a shoulder to cry on, but not right now.

Now is definitely not the time for a pitiable Max breakdown. Now I need to fix that asshole Ames' wagon and fix Alec. I push past Sam, and he willingly steps to the side. What a hypocritical knight in shining armor, I shake my head annoyed. I hear his footsteps behind me, the gravel beneath his boots. He does not give up, does he? "Max, what's goin' on?" he frowns.

"I have to go deal with something, well someone. He might know something about Alec, but he could just be yanking my chain." He tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth like he is going to argue with me. I decide that there is only one way to solve this without my bursting into tears.

I take a few short steps, my body only inches from his, and his jaw drops a little more. He's clearly forgotten what he was about to say. I should laugh, well actually I shouldn't be doing this at all. But as long as it will get the job done, I will use my cunning assets. I lean closer flirtingly. It's not like I don't notice when a guy stares at me, mostly I just ignore it. But in some cases, you know where I can use it to my advantage…

"Sam" I tip toe up trying to get a little closer. My fingers slither into that right pocket, the one I saw him put the keys in earlier. He doesn't seem to notice he is too busy gawking in confusion. I love this, scamming involuntary men who can't help but to think with their dick before their brains. Sam is no different, maybe a little more gentleman like, but you can't just push off your instinct. This is undeniably guy type of nature. Silly, silly men.

"Stay" I deride as if speaking to a dog, what is the difference, really? He is still too baffled by what just happened to budge so I take the moment of opportunity to jump in the really, really hot car. Here I thought Alec's automobile tastes sucked, shows how much I underestimate the drollest moron.

Swiftly I hop in the car lock my door and start the car. Sam is rushing to the car now, finally taking initiative, bout time. I let my dismayed grin peek through, poor guy. I kinda feel a little guilty… nope it's gone now.

"Max! Just let me come!" he pounds on the window. I get out of park and mouth "_sorry_" whist I shrug benevolently. His scowl deepens. I really have to do this alone. I can't have _little brother_ tagging along, even if he isn't my brother. The least I can do is keep Alec's family safe.

He reluctantly backs away from the car as I back out. I speed away from the Roadhouse leaving a cloud of dust behind. I stroke the steering wheel. It's almost as nice as my baby, almost.

It's not long till I find myself reminiscing over the past, that time in LA, that nightmare that seems to be re-enacting. That fear of losing him is just as distressing now as it was then…

"_I get to choose the heist spot next time Maxie, you've always been awful at planning these things. Besides it's not like I even had an option in being here, the least you can do is let me in on the plan" Alec sulked, making Max fold her arms over her chest and frown. _

"_Yeah well you can go home then. If you didn't want to help me get supplies then you should have said so. I am sure there are lots of volunteers back at TC."_

"_Volunteers? So that's what you call them these days. More like freaking parade of horndogs…" she grimaced, at first she thought she was just imagining the more male x-series ogling her. Over the past week she noticed even more, how some men had started acting around her. Alec definitely wasn't wide of the mark. But how he noticed is what bothered her the most. Why would Alec care?_

"_You're sick" she punched him._

"_What? Just stating the facts" he achingly tried shrugging off the punch. In regular circumstances that wouldn't have been a big deal. With a tender bullet wound on his side, well that was a different story all together._

_Max guiltily took note. "Sorry" she fretted and scowled at herself. Her anger toddled back to him though, that had to be the fourth one in two years. He definitely needed to stop doing that. _

"_It's nothing" he creased his brow defensively. Max unbelievably watched him, what a guy._

"_Whatever you say, I think they're gone, let's go" She grabbed the nearest crate and pulled herself up from the spot on the floor. Without thinking she brushed off her now dusty backside and eyeballed the security camera across the warehouse. Alec crept alongside the shadows of the walls and signaled that he had it. _

_She hated that, the way he did that. The way that together they could harmonize in their work, how alike they thought. It annoyed the hell out of her that Logan and she couldn't be the same way. After hearing Alec mosey his way through the middle of the warehouse she assumed he was done and headed to the trailer still docked onto the building._

_It was full of product, canned foods mostly. That was about it these days anyways. Canned, dried, boxed, and any other undesirable utterance for crass. _

"_You think that's gonna be enough?" Alec muttered doubtfully. _

"_No" Max sighed "that's why I'm hoping that you can drive."_

"_Max" his voice dropped an octave and he sounded like he was berating a child. She definitely had that look, the one that was telling him she was thinking anything but sanely. _

"_I want you to bring this trailer back and I will get another" At the look adorning Alec's face she paused "What?"_

"_I'm not just gonna leave you here Max" he sighed softly. _

"_Yes, you are" Alec opened his mouth in obtrusion. "I am your CO and you'll do what I say" she pushed further._

"_Max you know that crap doesn't work on me, so don't even bother. I said I'm not leaving you here and I mean it. I am sure those cops didn't go far." Max rolled her eyes at his persistence._

"_Alec, please just leave, I can do the rest by myself. You're hurt and you're just gonna get in my way." She grabbed the cuff of his jacket and dragged him to the truck. He wearily glanced from the ground to her eyes. "Go" she hissed bitterly. _

"_Fine, just…" he paused trying to find something that Logan wouldn't say " call if anything goes wrong" Max nodded obligingly._

"_Nothing's gonna go wrong, but…fine. Now leave" she demanded with a cynical childish tone and a smile playing on her lips. _

_Her eyes were drawn to his lips and she found herself licking her own. For a moment she thought he was going to lean down and kiss her. There was no doubt that they were close enough, she could swear she felt his breath tickling her cheek. It isn't as if she hadn't felt his lips on her own before, she had plenty. In front of Logan anyway. _

_None of it mattered when he pulled back and jumped in the truck with a quick nod of the head. She figured it was just her mind playing its little trick, it was nothing. Logan was nowhere around, he had no reason to. _

_Max listened to the groan of the engine revving over and watched a black puff fog from the top. Alec glanced down at her with one last smoldering smirk. She rolled her eyes graciously and turned her heel back to the building. _

_It wasn't difficult to figure out how the forklift worked, and in a warehouse of food-a-plenty loading was simple. Max had nearly finished when she noticed it. The security system she disabled earlier was frantically blinking red, she felt her blood run cold as she caught sound of the scrunching of gravel from outside. Shit. Max must have tripped something, the place was pretty up class for a storehouse. She should have known better._

"_Fancy meeting you here" she froze at the sardonic voice, Austin. _

_Austin who had been obsessed with her since their messy childhood. Austin, who wouldn't hesitate to shoot her for not loving him the same way, the guy second in line to be her 'arch' enemy. Austin the X-5 with some serious Mental issues. He who had bonded with the government and in turn, with White. _

_He wasn't the only, but he was indeed the first. He thought like the Manticore soldiers, he fought like a soldier, he was a soldier. A soldier who turned on his own. _

"_Oh yeah" she assured evenly as turning to face the man of the voice. Max's expression said nothing in relation of being very daunted. _

_She listened to the footfall of the tall buff man as he approached her. If she wasn't so infuriated with him and the antics she put up with, she might think him appealing, with his very light tussled hair, big blue eyes, yeah he was definitely a looker. Always had been, though it wasn't much of a surprise, weren't all X5s? The years in Manticore made him even more oppressive and bitter about_ her _love life. Not that it was really any of his concern._

_He approached her with charming, lustful, gleam in his eyes. Captivatingly reaching for a piece of hair which he stroked between his thumb and forefinger, she cringed internally. Why did she have to send that bozo away today? _

"_You know Maxie" she squirmed at the sound of her nickname through his lips; it only sounded right when Alec said it. That was his name for her, nobody else's. She had a great urge to nail him in the balls while she could, by the leering gaze she was getting she got the impression she wouldn't like what he was thinking._

"_You are really a stunning woman… strong…" he touched her chin making her flinch away in revulsion "undeniably puzzling, but that's what men like about women like you. Too bad, about that crude mouth of yours."_

"_Yeah, a shame isn't it?" Max defiantly glared. _

"_What I don't understand is why you won't join our side, it would make your people's carnage a lot quicker" he tilted his head in amusement as she clenched and unclenched her fists. "You could be a very strong leader as my mate. Together you and I could take over the country."_

"_Mate?" Max snorted spitefully "Please, Austin, even when you were on our side your charm couldn't get you in my pants. What makes you think this is any different?" He simply brushed off the words and ignored her. _

"_You and I, you know we did have a chance, if you weren't so blinded by that 494…" Max flinched at the designation of her 'pretend' boyfriend. "Sad really, that you can't seem to understand what love really is, you could have so much better."_

"_Like you?" Max flippantly retorted. "I don't think so. Let's set something straight here alright? I never have liked you much. You know maybe it's the bossy factor, chicks just don't dig that" she continued pressing resentfully. _

"_My love life, that's none of your business… But if you really wanna know what it is, I'll tell ya… Alec he may not be perfect, I know, but he doesn't get himself to thinking that_ every _flirt with a skirt should worship him, he respects me. He doesn't want world domination, he's a simple guy. But most importantly…" Max leaned in a little closer for point of the fact. "He doesn't abandon his unit… Austin give it up, this infatuation thing doesn't suit you."_

"_So that's it then?" She sighed in annoyance, what a dope, her gaze flicked away from his. "I was going to give you a chance, a chance to live… White wants you dead… I have orders…You had a chance Max, a chance to be happy with me." He grabbed Max by the arm and trudged to an empty office. "I just want to show you what you would be missing. Guards watch the door; shoot anyone who enters the premises." _

_Alec watched from the rafters, wondering about everything this Austin guy was talking about. Max just said he was some psychotic, she didn't bring up anything else. The whole time he had been contemplating on jumping down and kicking the moron's ass. He wouldn't have stood a chance he knew the odds didn't look good for him at all. Not until the repulsive man took off with Max. He just wished he would be able to get down there quicker. _

_Max could hold her own for a while. But this Austin guy looked like he was built for power and strength above all else._

_Quietly as possible Alec crept across the beams and up to the roof-exit. He would work from the outside in. The first three were the easiest. The brainless idiots were sitting five feet away their weapons. With a couple blows to the head they were out cold. He grabbed their guns leaned up against the wall and tossed them in the dumpster. They would just alert Austin anyways. _

_After that it had been a breeze, the cops clearly didn't have the training. Being ordinaries, and having the element of surprise made it painless, well not for them. Then he heard her. _

"_Is this really the way you set a vibe, where's the candles and champagne? Cause' lemme tell ya this is so not doin' it for me … Fuck you asshole." _

"_Did you ever find out if they put pig in your cocktail?" Alec ran to the door and kicked it open to find a shirtless Max and a bloody-nosed Austin. "It's about time" she scowled kicking Austin off her body pressed against the desk. _

"_Max, are you okay?" Alec rushed over to the clearly shamed and enraged woman. He grabbed her shirt on the way handed it to her. _

"_I will be" she ground through clenched teeth. Alec was so focused on the mortified Max to notice Austin hurtling for him. _

"_This is your fault!" he slammed Alec into the wall. Alec slumped down, feeling the warm blood from the previous bullet wound drizzle down his side, and it hurt like hell._

"_Aus-tin" came the singsongy voice. He spun around irritated by the uncooperative Max, to have her foot connect with his groin. It was enough to make Alec wince. He hollered and rolled to the ground. "Aw come on baby, I barely kicked you." On route to Alec, she couldn't help but kick him in the stomach once more. "Bitch" she mumbled under her breath. _

_Halfway to Alec she remembered she hadn't put her shirt back on, at first she couldn't understand his fervent expression. How archetypal, men. In one swift moment she slid her shirt back into place. Austin had torn it off in his crazy state of delirium._

_Yet it was only a moment later that she was at Alec's side, trying to tear his shirt off. The blood soaked through and his temporary fix was failing. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Alec whispered softly while taking her hands in his own larger ones and moving them away._

"_No, I mean aside from ripping my favorite shirt" she sulked and tugged at the tattered shoulder. _

_She was surprised to see his soft eyes gazing back at her, he wouldn't smile and it made her nuts. It would be so much simpler if he didn't act this way, if he just let her pretend nothing went wrong, that nothing would've happened. That everything was just another day in the office, but she knew better. She knew that if he hadn't of shown up he would've done something that she would feel ashamed of for the rest of her life. She knew that she would either be dead or forced to stay by the side of the craziest nut-so she had ever met._

"_You sure?" his thumb skimmed over a bruising spot on her cheek. His opposite hand drew soft circles on her forearm. _

"_I'm fine…" she breathed erratically, being this close to him was making her hot and dizzy. Her eyes involuntary closed at his touch and the proximity. _

_Before either of them could comprehend what was happening Austin pulled Max away and held a cold gun to her head. _

"_All I wanted is to be with you Max, and now I have to do it" he tossed her like a rag doll to the other side of the room. It was almost slow motion, as Max watched Austin point the gun to Alec. Frantically her eyes skimmed around the room and found the small pistol hanging out of Austin's jacket heaped on the floor. _

_Max didn't hear the sound of the bullet, and didn't feel him take the gun out of her hand. She never did like guns. She found herself staring at the form blood seeping from his nose. She had meant what she said, she hated him. She didn't want to kill the guy, she wanted him to suffer and feel the pain he inflicted on all the people she loved, not die. He was part of her family in a screwed up way. She didn't know how long she sat there, how long he sat with her, holding her. She had to do it, he would keep coming after her and hurt everyone in her life if she didn't. However long it was she decided she was finished feeling culpable; she wouldn't mope over some guy who tried to rape her. Some guy who was trying to kill his own family. _

So I got up and Alec followed me. We never talked about what happened ever again. We got rid of the body. We decided that the transgenics shouldn't be blamed for this. It would just vilify our reputation even more; I actually thought we were making some progress. Killing the crazed Austin would have brought us back to square one. Of course he was reported missing, possibly AWOL. The case didn't take long to be dropped, he was transgenic after all. Alec and I were good at covering up our murders. It was what we were raised for... wasn't it?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it was alright. Reviews are welcome in fact they are even encouraged. Sorry for the wait!


	6. The Things we do for Love

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or Supernatural, I am merely using some characters to write some fan-fiction.

**A/N: **I know it has taken me a while to update, but hey my little friend called _writer's block _decided it was time to torment me. Don't ya just hate when that happens?

* * *

**The Things we do for Love**

"452, nice to see you again" drawled the blonde man dressed in a midnight black suit.

Max did not look impressed to say the very least, she wore a full on scowl. You could make out the tension her small shoulders held, if you looked closely. Her straightened rim-rod stance unfalteringly said something else. Something like she wasn't going to back down, like she would be damned if she show any fear. She was good, even threatening.

It just didn't seem that she was that type of girl, the one in for the damseling.

"Wish I could say the same to you" she mused bitterly.

Satisfied by her stubbornness the man in the suit signalled for something with the flick of a wrist. Moments later about five people stepped out from the shadows. The alley was dark, wet and murky. If you listened hard enough you could probably hear rats squeaking, or maybe that was just what it seemed.

The blond pulled his gun out of his jacket; it looked like a glock 9mm, but who was really noticing. Placidly he leaned against the side of a black Cadillac Escalade. He was clearly full of himself, the way he brashly swatted the wrinkles out of his tailored dress coat and the way he crossed his arms over his chest with that high sense of self. You could see all these bits in his stingy attitude.

Max uneasily shifted her weight to the other side. The man didn't seem to notice. _He_ did though.

"You sure about this 452? Are you really willing to sacrifice yourself for him, that pathetic waste? Not that I'm about to let you back out but ..." Max's expression softened for a moment, she seemed edgy, but she was good at hiding it.

The sound of the evidently empty cartridge from the man's gun hitting the slick pavement and the click of a new one being inserted was deafening. Its echo seemed to bounce off the walls of the passageway. It was eerie.

"Yeah, but first…" she responded irritated. The man gave a twisted grin in response.

"You want to see Lover-boy is up and at em', yeah got that part" Max's frown deepened more, if it was humanly possible. Deceitfully her head still held high, and her expressions seemed to be erased and replaced by a clean slated mask, giving away nothing.

A red-haired woman, who had been not a meter from where the tart man stood, approached her resolutely. She stiffened visibly as the muscular woman began patting her down. Undoubtedly searching for any credible weapons, on the petite dark haired woman, indignantly she pulled away and in her militating voice rasped "she's clean." Max lips pursed in distain, she could've told them that.

"Good" the man in the suit replies while raising his shiny black handgun. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." The last thing he feels is the sound of the bullet being shot, it rang through the echoing alley making his blood drain. Well that and then the cold hard wood floor sticking to his damp cheek.

Sam opens his eyes and breaths heavily for a moment.

Absent mindedly he sits up and reaches for the blue ballpoint and notepad on the bedside table. Blinking the dim fog lit glaze from his eyes he began scribbling down everything he can remember. _Dark alley, dark alley, wooden crates, agents? Mafia? Street lamp…_that's when he remembered the flickering yellow light hanging from the back door… _it said… what did it say? Pub… something pub… what pub? Crow Pub…Black Crow Pub! Yeah that's it…_

Slowly on wobbly knees Sam gets up off the floor to pull his jeans over his boxer shorts, and a shirt over his bare chest. He then padded over to the bar where he grabbed a glass beer mug and poured himself some cold water. Achingly he rubbed his temples. The visions, they weren't getting any less excruciating.

He swallowed a few mouthfuls of the cold drink. Nauseated he stopped and poured the rest down the sink. It had nothing to do with the water.

His bare feet pattered across the floor and to the doorway of the room that Dean lie. His lips quirked into a weak smirk as his eyes flicked back to a sleeping Jo huddled in a chair only a couple feet away from the bed. _How typical. _

Just as quiet as ever he crept to the room he had been bunked up in. Slumped on the bed against the headboard he grabbed his laptop and began typing away in search of a 'Black Crow Pub'. It didn't take him long to find it. New York City, last place he had expected to find her.

Over the past few days he found nothing, absolutely nothing on her. To make matters worse she was at the wheel of Dean's car, the car he would be killed for the moment his arsonist of a brother woke up. Ellen had given him a set of keys to her pickup, an old chev.

She also gave the whole spiel about how he shouldn't have trusted the girl cuz she's got a sugared persona or something like that. Her first response after he had explained what had happened was an amused laugh. Her deep throated hoot caught him off guard. She told him how stupid he was to trust that little conniving girl. Of course Sam hadn't mentioned the whole tease part. She and Jo would never let him live that down.

Brashly Sam scribbled down the address, grabbed his gear, and stormed for the front door. He had to find her before something bad happened. If she got hurt, Dean might kill him. And that… well, that would just not be pleasant.

* * *

I have been here for a few days now, in New York that is. God I hate it here, now I realize why I stuck to Seattle. Too many people, with their uptight suits, with their briefcases, their ignorance to how easy it would be for someone to hold a gun to them and take nearly everything they own. It is pathetic.

You know something else that is pathetic? The bastard blackmailing him, well us I suppose; first Alec now me. I still can't believe that Alec was messing with my shit anyways. I mean what's with that? He can help me without my knowing it, but he won't even stop by for a quick 'hello, how have you been for the past five years Max? Oh, that bad huh?'

What an idiot.

He hasn't changed a bit. Still being the same jerk that walked into my cell years ago. Still getting himself caught in stupid shit, still making me save his ass.

You know I didn't even give him permission to crawl under my skin. Worst part about it is that once he gets there he doesn't leave you alone. Ever. I mean look at me, I am a shining illustration of how gallingly _stuck on you_ he can really get.

As much as I hate to admit it, I would do anything to get Alec better... _anything _at all. Which would be why I am willing to make a deal with the devil right about now; why I'd even consider going to the _dark side _like I am right now. The plan is to track down White before he gets my ass and see what I can get out of him. The arrogant _former-agent _didn't even bother to give me a number to get a hold of him. Just told me I'd be meeting him in New York and we'd cut a deal, can I say creepy much?

So here I am sitting in a raunchy hotel room, blankly staring at the… whatever the hell it is that I'm watching. Watching the tube was so much more fun with Alec. He was too stupid to figure out that I only watched it because I was with him. I was too stupid to realize why I succumbed to begin with.

_-Flashback-_

"_Ma-axie" came a low throaty, sing-songy voice, Max groans. She tries to block out the voice with a pillow, hoping that it will either shut it up or smother her into a deep sleep. _

"_Al-lec" she mumbles into the pillow. _

"_Ma-axie" comes his annoying voice for the second time. He seems a little hyper; she hopes he didn't get into the caffeine again. _

"_What do you want?" she grouches swinging the pillow in his general direction he easily pulls it away from her grasp and sets it beneath his chin. _

"_Hello to you too sunshine" he drawls lazily. She swore she could hear him smile as he said it. _

_She rolls her eyes hoping he will hear that too "What do you want Alec?" she growls and finally flips over to face him. He is lying on his stomach, leaning forward on his forearms, halfway off the bed, grinning at her innocently. _

_She freezes "What did you do this time?" her voice comes out seriously, but he caught the playful undertone. He always made a ruckus when he knew he was gonna get it. He always_ _sweetened his tone when he was ready to be reprimanded. _

"_Nothing, geez Maxie, have a little faith in a guy huh?" She continued watching him with a suspicious look. "Actually, you know, now that you're awake, I sorta thought you would wanna come out to the living room with me and watch movies."_

"_Since when do we have a TV" she stops momentarily. "Wait, I don't wanna hear it." Her finger came up to his lips before he had a chance to open them. Must have stolen it, Brain's place was purged months ago. She could swear he whined about his TV nonstop for a month. She didn't notice how he had stopped breathing at her overlooked action. _

"_Soo… you're coming then?" he asks eagerly. She swears he could be jumping up and down, he's just that wound up. Far too happy for her at this hour._

_She ignores him and continues with her belligerent end of the banter "Why the hell are waking me up at…" she glances at the alarm clock "three o' clock? Alec you're waking me at three o' clock?" she whimpered with a small pout shaping over her lips._

"_Well you're always complaining about not having anyone to hang out with that shark DNA…" he says in a noble voice. Max didn't think so, that was quite obvious by the irate expression she wore. _

"_Well sure I have shark DNA, but Alec, I Still Need Sleep" she gripes and snatches the pillow back only to stick her face in it mumbling something along the lines of "now I'll never get back to sleep."_

"_So, does that mean you're coming?" he asks ingenuously. Max half-heartedly lifts her head and sighs deeply, the corner's of her lips just itching to twist into a wry grin. _

"_What kind of movies did ya get?" he smirks and hops up without warning disappearing off to one of their three rooms. There was a bedroom, bathroom, and a living room which also functioned as a small kitchen space. Well not so much kitchen more so booze and junk food stash. _

_She rolls off the bed and lands in a mess of blankets on the floor. By the time she makes it to the living room he is tampering with some wires. Max is still bundled in her blanket and plops in a couch her and Alec had jacked off a black market truck. Which it in itself was a very, very long excruciating story. _

_They of course were bunked together to keep the __pretense__ of the relationship everyone, more specifically Logan, had thought they held. If Max hadn't been denying herself at the time, it might have been real. _

_Finally finished with the wiring Alec sat at the opposite side of the couch wiggling around trying to get comfortable before hitting the play button on the remote. Max watched amused by his antics. As he got comfy, got off the couch, rearranged the couch, pulled off his sweater, sat on the couch… He finally settled at Max's condescending look and hit the play button._

_Halfway into the movie he began sneaking her covers. He thought she didn't notice, but she did. Amused she watched him; it was a good idea, the movie thing. She was getting cold, and he was clearly commendable…With that she crawled over beside him and rearranged herself so that her back leaned into his chest. Max smirked up at him as he gaped trying to grasp what she had done. He began opening his mouth to talk again when she whispered "Shh, this is a good part." _

_It hadn't taken very long for Max to fall asleep after this. Unknown to her, even to the very day, his attention had turned to her for the rest of the night. She woke up in his arms the next morning. He was still sleeping with an arm protectively wrapped around her middle. His breath tickled her ear. The TV was still on, until she pried the remote from his fingers and turned it off. _

_She pretended to be asleep enveloped in everything Alec. His smell, his touch, his arms… It was probably the first time she realized that she cared about him. Loved him? _In his dreams_, she loved Logan. But cared? More than she would like to admit. _

I shake my head from my trip down memory lane, at the sound of fist rapping on my door. This must be it, that bastard White must have some pretty good guys out there looking for me. This is quicker than I anticipated, I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore.

But then there is Alec… and I know I just have to.


	7. Get on my Nerves

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel or Supernatural, I am merely using some characters to write some fan-fiction, no infringement intended.

**A/N: **Well this update took little longer to get up. Thanks for all of you who took a moment to give me the wonderful reviews! Forgive me for the wait. Final exams are a drag.

* * *

**Get on my Nerves**

My hand trembles as I reach out for the door knob. The insistent knocking coming from the other side is making me jumpy. I hate admitting how much I'm scared of White. The only person that knows of my silent confession is Alec.

_Can you really blame me though?_ I mean he's a transgenic hating hunter! A combination that equals bad on my behalf, especially when he's got all those personal _issues_ going just for little innocent me.

I'm close enough to the door that I could step up on my tip toes and peek out the peep hole but I don't bother, after all this is it, they found me. I can't run this time. Running away will mean the decease of Alec, and that's just something I cannot live with. I've already lost him once and that was painful enough. Losing him again would ultimately be losing myself. It would scar me, no, more like _deface_ me. I don't think I could live like that.

_Not again, not after, Ben. _

I take a deep breath calming my nerves best I can. Then sling the door open as dauntingly as my ill shaken form can take. _What_? You didn't actually think I was gonna let him know I am scared of him, did you?

So you can see all this apparent distress vanished when Sam's knuckles nearly knock my face.

"Max! Oh _thank god _you are here! Listen…" I roll my eyes being as annoyed as possible. This is just going all wrong.

"Sam? What're you doing here" I hiss cutting off whatever the hell he's going on about. He ignores me and storms past me and into my rented _trash bin_, _Without Permission_. Where in _Bloomsdale_ his manners have gone are beyond me, it's kinda pissing me off… _Bloomsdale? _I can't help to think that hanging out at that pathetic excuse of a bar has done something detrimental to me.

"Is Alec…?" my stomach cramps up.

"No he's the same, but _you're_ in trouble" he begins stuffing a black hoodie of mine in my small duffle.

Where does he think _I'm_ going?

"_Am I?"_ I ask mustering up the last of my sarcasm.

"Yeah" he sticks my comb in my bag. "We gotta go… Now" Oh boy now where do I start with the ass kicking, the _authoritative_ attitude, the _touching _my stuff, or the showing up unasked for? Or maybe the _lather_, my fists are itching to throw a good punch. If he weren't Alec's 'brother' I would've done it by now… Alec's _brother_. I _grudgingly_ unclench my fists,

Stupid genes.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask with my best impassive _look_.

* * *

"So what? You have _visions_?" he nods in his own moody way. I sip the hot chocolate I made him get me before he streamlined me to the other end of the country. It was more me stalling than anything. "Can I ask you something?" he nods again. "Well don't _hound_ on my ass about it, but are you taking any _medication_?" he indifferently ignores me and continues driving.

Living with Alec might do that to you, the whole disregarding of anything at all insulting. It's bugging me, Alec would've teased back. _He's just no fun._

"Well then, what exactly did you see happen to me in this _vision_?" I again prod hoping to make him fight back. A little light repartee makes things less serious, and a lot less weird. As much as I usually put off any _triviality_ I actually find some comfort in it.

"You… it doesn't matter we gotta get away from here" he's avoiding the subject. _That bad, huh? _Well it isn't like I expected first class room service in one of White's cozy cells.

"Don't do that" I snap annoyed that I can't figure it out on my own.

"Do what?" he asks harmlessly. Ugh that's just pissing me off, what a smart-ass, he has definitely been hanging out with Alec too long. The escape and evade classes have worn off on the poor guy.

"You're changing the subject. What is it? I get locked up…? Oh maybe I get knocked up with some drug. White's infamous for that… well lately anyways... Come on am I getting warm?"

"He shot you" he states honestly. Yeah that and _honestly_ surprising me, he gave it up too easy, Alec wouldn't have done that. He would've put up a fight.

"Shoots me? Well that's clichéd, granted it does get the job done" I muse aloud. Regretting it the second the words slip.

"You knew he was in town" he utters more than asks.

"Yeah" I sigh. "Which is why I'm only gonna have to ask you to stop trying to save me."

"What?" he growls.

"You heard me. Stop, let me outta the car and let me do my shit."

"You did hear me when I said he was gonna kill ya right?" he incredulously growls clearly _annoyed_ with me.

"Uh… duh" I retort aggravated. He just can't understand this. I need to do this. It's me or Alec and without Alec… _really there's no me._ Instead there's this _shell_ of emptiness, a shell of loss, regret and sorrow. I've had enough of that for a lifetime.

"Max" concern drips from the single syllable as he faces me momentarily. "You need to rethink the plan, Dean, he'd kill me if something happened to you."

"I doubt that" I growl reaching to unlock the door. If he isn't gonna make this easy, I will.

"Do you really think that?" he turns to glances over at me. His serious face is full frontally plastered on.

"Yeah, I do" I stubbornly lie. I'm getting pretty good at it.

The silence between the two of us only lasts a couple short moments before I decide that _this is it, I can't take anymore._

"Sam as much as I _love_ having this discussion with you, I'm gonna ask you one last time to pull over and let me out before I seriously put the _smack down on your ass_."

* * *

I roll my eyes as he groans and toss him a package of ice. "Man, you can sure pack a punch." I place my hands on my hips in a condescending stance. _I know, I know I said I would keep him safe._ But that doesn't mean he was gonna come out of it without a couple bumps and bruises, he can think of it as a _gift_. "Fine you can pack a hell of a punch." I grin and grab a beer out of the six-pack I recently _lifted_ off a couple alcoholics down the hall. The dimwittedness of some people amazes me.

He leans back against the headboard (back at my fleabag motel) holding the ice to his cheek grimly.

"Sorry Sammy, don't worry though, I mean look at _Dean_ he's had his ass handed to him by a _'certain chick' _more times than I can count. And he didn't turn out too bad, did he? Sides' it's not like I didn't warn ya" I shrug with my own crooked grin, pop off the cap of the bottle and plop in a questionably perilous chair.

"Right" his weak attempt of a smile is pathetic. _What_? I didn't punch him that hard.

"So Mr. I'm-too-smart-for-Harvard, got a plan?"

"Actually I might" he pulls out a laptop and starts fiddling around with it. I don't even bother to pretend being interested as I sip my honey liquid.

I raise an eyebrow as unimpressed as possible "So you gonna tell me about it?"

He shakes his head in amusement and I'm sure my lips uncontrollably turned down into a frown. "No" he states firmly looking away. I barely hold in the moan of frustration, I really can't stand not being let in on a plan. _I hate secrets._ No wonder Alec has so much _delight_ in pushing his buttons. Then again this is Alec I am thinking about, he likes to piss anyone, and practically everyone off.

_Flashback_

"_Dix get to work on that encrypted file, Mole get me those numbers for the weapons, and…" Max tosses some paperwork on the desk in front of him leaving him with a condescending look of disapproval "does anyone know where the hell Alec's gotten to?" she demands irked that the dimwit was slacking off, again. _

_Everyone shrugged and she feels a sense of forestalling. It got her to think that he was up to something, and anything involving him was just not good. _

"_Mole" she growls in an all too common tone. He was getting used to it really. If it wasn't Max it was Alec, usually after they got in another _love-spat _or whatever. _

_Stupid transgenics were blind._

"_Yes Ma'am" he smirks cigar hanging outta the corner of his mouth. _

"_Well for starters I thought we made it clear that the office is a non-smoking area, I mean after that _incident_ last week with the _fire_ I just…"_

"_Yeah, yeah whatever ya say. It was only a spark" she rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips._

"_Also I think that you know where Alec's hiding, soo…?"_

"_Nope" he walks away unperturbed. Mole did know really, something about surprising ticking Logan's clock or whatever…he wasn't about to get his chops busted about it either._

"_Great" Max mutters. "Dix, can you hold this place down long enough for me to kick a certain someone's ass?" she sarcastically smiles through clenched teeth. Dix nods and turns back to the three screens in front of him. _

_Truth be told that things were a lot more quiet when Max and Alec weren't around. With their constant arguing and bitching at each other work was all but simple to get done. That was really the leading factor in keeping them around, office wagers. Last week he earned sixty bucks, Alec came back unscathed. He knew Max was getting soft. _

_Max stormed out of the room without a second thought to her action. If it had been a year ago she would've beat him the next time she saw him. When he least expected it. Now a days… things just changed. Her punches were getting lighter, along with that _cold hard_ heart. _

_First stop their apartment. Finding it empty she stormed to the next likely place. The roof top of the highest building in Terminal City. The place she had come to call her own, despite the nagging thought that bombarded her every time she found that Alec had beat her up there. _

_Her footsteps hushed as she reached the top, she searched every possible corner, it was useless he was obviously playing some sort of trick. Which did not incite Max in the least. _

_Grimily she stormed back down to the ground and headed to the last place she was absolutely sure he would be found. Logan's. _

_He was always recruiting her people, in the sake of _good. _She had kindly asked him to stop, that the cure was not a priority at the moment but he was so fixated she hadn't bothered to bother. _

_Now was it rarely that she stopped at the room only a block from TC in the grungy old apartment, only when it was absolutely necessary. The last thing she needed was Alec talking to Logan, infuriating the ignited Logan furthermore._

_Max's suspicions vanished at the sound of Logan's lecturing, and recurred in hopes that he hadn't gone insane and begun speaking to himself. Slowly she tiptoed up to the door where she could hear Logan dissipate where it could be found. Where what could be found? _

_She heard Alec say "How much are you paying me again? That was two-fifty right?" Her eyes involuntarily rolled, it was all in her nature of the _beast

_Intrudingly she let herself in. Both blue and hazel eyes fell upon her, like deer in the headlights. _

"_Hey guys" she smiled falsely. "Whatcha doin'?" she prodded glimmering accusingly in Alec's eyes. _

"_Max" Logan smiled brightly. Max's eyes darted back to Alec's in a melding provocation. "We were just going over my latest mission." Hope twinkle through his expression._

"_Really? Alec, you didn't tell me you were helping out… Logan" she held her smile firm in place. Alec could see the plundering edge, the one she seemed to hold off for him._

_He smirked as he approached her and placed a hand around her waist, fingers sneaking under the hemming of her black short t-shirt. "Didn't I?" his husky voice teased. _

"_Alec…" Max groaned under her breath. _

"_Sorry… _babe_… guess you just weren't listening this morning in _bed_…" she noticed his menacing tone, and the way he peeped over to Logan's flickering resentment. _

_He was doing this on purpose. _

_As unsightly as possible she pulled away from his grip and plopped on a nearby stool. "So why don't ya tell me about this _mission_?" Alec again approached her placing his hands on her shoulders. Oh and what strong hands they were._

_Max scolded herself undeniably insisting it nothing. Her wits urged her to shrug them off, but with Logan scrutinizing over their every detail, she was sure that would not go over well. _

"_Uh…" Logan coughed "Ya why don't we… It's simple really…" his words drought on without Max at the feel of Alec's fingers kneading into her tense muscles. _

_Her senses told her to knock it off, that this was just Alec, being… Alec. But her body was betraying her, with the way her skin heated, how she ached for his touch. She told herself that it had just been too long, it was all just _hormones

_Her mind drifted off to the _neverender land_, somewhere in the _deep blue_, definitely not on the word gibberish Logan so frequently spewed. _

_When the nonsense stopped she found herself relieved to hear Alec's retort tearing her from her small 'bliss'._

"_Yeah, simple"_

"_Don't worry about a thing Logan, Alec and I, we got this" Max grimaced at her own words. _Her and Alec_? Why could something so wrong, sound so right? _

_She stood up dizzily, having Alec's hands steady her. _

_Logan opened his mouth with a strained smile._

"_We know, be careful" Max smiled shortly. With that she fled to the door, Alec tailing not so far behind._

_At the click of the front door of the building closing behind Alec she spun around forcefully gutting Alec, causing him to double over._

"_What the hell was that?" she hissed._

"_Ha, that's funny Max, what the hell was that? What the hell is this!" he groaned._

"_That…" she froze "that's what you get for touching me!"_

"_Oh come on Max, not this again!" he frowned straightening up. "You were the one who signed me on to this, don't you remember Max? 'Don't worry Alec, it will only be temporary Alec'" he mimicked. "What the hell do you want me to do? I mean I'm your 'supposed' boyfriend and suddenly I'm getting none!" _

"_Whatever" she brushed him off stepping around him, suddenly feeling small. _

"_Whatever? Don't do that Max" he growled, again stepping in the bubble. "I never get away with that 'whatever' or 'shut up' bullshit, why should you?" she frowned._

"_What were you thinking helping Logan?" he smirked and shook his unbelievably, she was changing the subject._

"_What was I supposed to do?"_

"_Well, saying 'no' might have been a start" her voice rose._

"_What so he can go con someone else into it? Dalton is still getting over the injuries from Logan's last mission"_

"_So what?" she muses implausibly "you just thought you'd be the noble hero and step in before anyone else gets hurt?" he frowned a bit hurt by the comment. "Don't you think I know that he is being a pain? I don't need you encouraging him!" _

_She didn't actually think he was still a self-centered soldier, did she? After all this 'sticking it out' and trying so hard to show her how he was capable of being a good man. Did she still believe he was _that_ man?_

"_Well…" his following words were thrown off at the sound of heavy footfall…_

"_Well wha…" Max gasped at the feel of his lips on her own. He stepped forward easing her back until she bumped into her 'baby'. _

_Her fingers trailed up his arms, her mind shutting down to anything involving the slightest amount of consideration. _

_He urged himself to forget about anything, just demonstrate his feelings to the woman in his arms. Show her how he could love her, if she let him. Show her what she was missing, and just how attractive she really was. Pretend it wasn't an act for just a minute. _

_She unwillingly moaned at the brief removal of his lips. Her breath caught as he teased and nipped at her throat. Momentarily she opened her eyes, and caught glimpse of Logan._

_Hold up! Logan?_

_Agonizingly she nudged him pulling him out of his haze. His cocky smirk held place. Back turned to Logan he winked. She frowned as a flush crept up her neck and ducked her head in the crook of his neck in embarrassment. _

_Alec twisted both of their bodies to Logan. Just to rub it in some more. The look on his face was understatedly _gratifying. _This had not been the plan really. Actually the plan went down the drain ages ago, but Alec, he was pretty good at_ improvisation

"_Sorry… I… uh… I…you…" Logan jittered and bitterly held up a black bag. "Garbage" he mumbled turning from both of them._

_Max glanced up at Alec accusingly and mumbled "ass" _

This was not the first time I fell for the sensation of his lips on mine. Not the first time I _guilted_ myself for loving the feel of his arms around me. No, this was just one of the many times I denied my feelings, that love. How right it truly felt.

Now he's a taken man, now it's too late. Now I'm the one left behind.

Karma's a bitch huh?


	8. Her Curse

**Time Falls Away**

**Disclaimer: **You know the sitch.

**A/N: **_Yes! Exams are so over!_ Here you go!

* * *

**Her Curse**

"Sam, what the hell is…?" I demand before he ever so rudely stuffs a hand in my face with a finger over his lips with a _shh_. I roll my eyes and whisper "when are ya gonna tell me why we're in the sewers?" He deliberately ignores me and continues off ahead.

I barely know him and I swear I really, really just want to smack him upside the head. No _really, really_ doesn't begin to cover the half of it really.

_Stubborn Ass_.

I creep after him as quietly as possible. My black boots are covered in… I don't even want to think about what. Ugh it's nasty down here.

_Come on down! Only ten dollars, if you're lucky, a peek-see, you'll experience the unique sewage smell, feel, sounds, sights, and if you're real lucky _tastes.

I can't count how many times I've been in these disgusting tunnels. Of course this is New York, and not Seattle, even nastier. What the country is hit by the ever so damaging Pulse and they suddenly don't have the time for waste management? What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Sa-am" I growl tersely pulling on his sleeve. He pauses for a moment and distractedly glances around. "Where are we going?"

"I had another vision…" I must've let my look of doubt slip on my face because he's stubbornly ready to argue with me. You can tell when he gets that mood about him. His lips kinda twitch and purse into something resembling a… pout? It's way too recognizable. But the dead giveaway is most likely the hand gestures and pleading look of sincerity.

"Look Max… you're just gonna have to believe me on this one" I roll my eyes, _total reflex_. He gives a half-hearted smile and I follow him… reluctantly.

I don't know why I do it. Follow him, trust him for that matter. For all I know he could've had something to do with what happened to Alec. Something about him… I just can't pinpoint it. It's like when Mia puts the whammy on me, but more real.

I guess when it all comes down to it he's all I have right now. It's this, or that. When _that_ is sounding scarier by the moment, I choose _this_.

I hear chanting… all too_ familiar _chanting... No pun intended.

That son of a bitch_…White_.

Silently I skulk past Sam at a frenzied pace. His hand catches my shoulder in a clamped down grip. "Let me guess…" I mutter "this is where the plan comes into play?" he nods with an arrogant smirk.

Guess it runs in the _Winchesters_ genes huh?

He tugs me up a ladder, which ever so conveniently leads to this shaft. Maybe I shouldn't underestimate those _psychic _abilities. The spacious tunnel is netted giving us a clear view to the _ceremony _if that's what you want to call it.

They're lighting some white candles, across the mantle in the front. Children are taking turns. Each _creature_ has an impassive, cold impression fronted. _Like always_. It's creepy, their little evil schemes, and dark auras_. Really creepy_.

They're speaking that eerie tone, in that _stupid_ language. What's wrong with English? I completely think it should be universal it would save us a whole load of _bullshit_. Not all of us are fluent in gibberish after all.

A man in the front is holding a tattered book, leading everyone on with a chant now. I wonder what they're saying. I really need to get some language lessons from Alec when I get his stupid ass awake.

I get a bubbly energy almost tickling the pits of my stomach. _It kind of burns_.

That's when I notice it, the empty space behind me, all lost from any sort of solid form. Sam's gone. Well isn't this just dandy?

I slide out of the place I reside, whispering his name in a bothered tone. Stupid, stupid Sam.

I walk down a dark tunnel where I see some flickering light emerging. There are some men huddled around a form unsurprisingly resembling an unconscious Sam. The walls are covered in computer screens. I know, I thought the same thing. Computers? Familiars?

_No freaking way!_

"Hate to be the buzz kill, but party's over boys" My fist outreaches to the nearest man.

That would be the element of surprise my friends.

Blood spurts everywhere but he doesn't seem to notice. A younger boy lunges at me, I step to the side. As much as I would like to think they are all the same, the kids really tear me down. I find myself hesitating when it's time to throw a punch, or letting them off easy. The boy catches me in the side emitting a sharp pain.

I _really_ need to stop doing that.

Just as I fling myself at the boy, my muscles tense. I feel immobile, stuck. I try to move again, it's strong, vivacious… and pinning me to the wall.

Don't ya hate when that happens?

"Enough" a young girl hollers over the men. Her long chestnut hair drapes over her shoulders in wispy waves, big blue eyes meet my own. I think it has become quite obvious who has restrained me against the wall. "She is the one we've been waiting for."

Hold up? Waiting for? How could they be waiting for me? Why would they wait for me? How did they know I was even here? Crazy telepaths, psychic… whatevers.

I try to find my words, to ask her what the hell she means. I find my voice _stuck_ as well. She grins at me, appearances are clearly deceiving. "You'll find out" she vows in a light hearted tone.

I would kill to roll my eyes right now. Secrets suck.

* * *

"Sam… Sam…" I wake to hear the threateningly insistent voice. Yes, this is just what I need, a controlling chick making my head pound even more than usual. I groggily reach a palm up to my head and draw back my hand when I feel blood. Okay so maybe it isn't purely her annoyance.

"Max" I mutter.

"Sam, you're awake?" she sighs, and sounds relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are you?" I blink trying to find my vision, but wherever it is we are it is dark.

"Over here, kinda ball and chained… did they tie you up?" I suddenly feel the cold metal wrapped around my wrists. I wiggle attempting at shaking them off, no such luck.

"Yeah… Max? Who's _they _exactly?"

"Familiars, cult breeding lunatics, fascist losers _let me tell ya_"

"Familiars?" I shake my head in confusion. Big mistake. The throbbing sends a pulsing pain aching through my head.

"I'll explain later, right now… well right now we need to get outta here"

"I could've told you that" I mumble. Man my head hurts. Kind of feels like someone hit me with a truck and decided to roll over me a few times.

"Yeah whatever" she growls in that ever so pissed off tone. It makes me wonder, _does she talk to everyone that way?_

"You have a plan then?" I ask ignoring her droning attitude.

"Um…" I hear some chains rattling and a huff.

"You don't have a plan do you?"

"Well…"

"Max?" I ask again.

"No, I don't have a plan. Getting the hell out of here would be a start" she sighs heavily.

Quietly she and I sit in the damp room, unjustifiably listening to the drip, drop, drip, drop of the leaky faucet. She rustles and tells me people are coming. I have no idea how she could figure that, I can't hear a thing.

Surely enough a few tender moments longer I hear the rattling of keys.

A glow emits through the room following a click of a switch. I can see Max now, she is bound to a wall across from me. A girl enters the room with a small smile lit upon her face. Only moments later, that man, the one from my vision, walks in with an all too pleased smile plastered on.

"Max, we're ready" the small girl sing songs making me just a little more confused. Ready for what? And why's he here.

_This cannot be good._


	9. In the Dark

**Time Falls Away **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Supernatural or Dark Angel, that's why it's called Fanfiction people.

**A/N: **I was not happy with the chap and rewrote it several times along with the Easter break and family visitors this has really been delayed. I hope the extra work shows. I have to thank **PyroDeScorpio2** for giving me a bit of kick in the butt! _(I needed that!)_ And thanks to everyone else who has been waiting and reviewing!

* * *

**In the Dark **

Max tugged until a sharp pain stung her wrists from the razor edge of the chilled metal. She'd been at it for a while now, wrestling with the chains bound to her hands and feet. She found herself keenly holding none other than the infamous troublemaker _Alec_ accountable to the predicament she'd found herself in. After all, she could be _dead_.

From what she had found out over the telephone calls shared with the insistent White, Alec had been meddling with him for some time now.

She couldn't help herself from believing that death might be better than what White had panned out for her, Ames and his craziness. How he thought, Max was sure she would never understand. He sickened her with his every breath. For him to murder innocent children in cold blood, all because they were 'cooked up' in some lab was wrong. Then again everything with him seemed wrong.

White had mentioned something over the phone the other day. That something was her reason for being down there, in the smelly, mouldy, dark 'lair' trying to save McDowell's ass, _as usual_.

She had been told that Alec's state was a result of his '_fucking'_ with White's plans. That it was his fault for trying to _protect her_.

That wasn't enough for Max, who still just couldn't piece it all together. White hadn't clued her in with much, aside from the useless information that Alec had been spoiling their plans. But 'protecting' her… from what?

Just what was it that she needed to be _saved_ from?

Max felt ill to her stomach. This was all her fault, whether she wanted it to be or not. Alec wouldn't be back at the Roadhouse painfully suffering if it weren't for her.

She could hear the assorted sounds of striding footfall nearing the room. It must've been a good couple hours by then, sitting there in the same place. She cursed her backside for numbing at the contact with the cold concrete. How Sam could doze off at a time like this was aggravating. On the other hand she was sure he had lost his own share of blood. "Someone's coming" she mutters, unsure if Sam is conscious or not.

Keys eerily rattled and she caught a few voices muffled by the door. She shifted once again, nerved by the prospects of who the other side of that door might present. Of the types of torture her nearing future would bring.

She closed her eyes tight and took a deep calming breath. The moment the door opened she was masked, and outwardly fine.

The bratty little psychic girl entered the cell first, sing-songing about how they're ready for her.

A hooded figure followed her in and silently approached Max, placing a blindfold over her eyes.

"What's this supposed to help?" she glowered, shaking her head in agitation. "Come on, cat got your tongue?" she inexorably prodded. It was making her anxious, it was just too quiet.

"452, nice to see you made it, you can shut up now" Max's frown deepened at the mocking tone, somehow she found herself missing the hush. _White_.

* * *

"Even with the three extra guys, man this isn't looking good" Ash slapped a hand on Dean's shoulder grimly. "Truth is' no one wants to work with a Winchester."

"Yeah" Alec frowned keeping his gaze fixed on the flat surface in front of him.

Two hours he'd been awake. When Ash had finally figured out that the 'curse,' or whatever, wasn't so much a _curse_ and more an ancient Vampire nod-off venom it had been simple to reverse the effect. It's was a good sleep, had to be his best in years, you know other than the agonizing fever and involuntary seizing.

"You sure that Ron is even gonna show?" Jo mused, irritating Alec to non-existent ends. Is this how Max felt about him?

"Yeah well I guess we'll have to wait and see huh?" he bit off with a sharp timbre lacing his deep voice. "Hey Jo how bout' a beer" his voice lightened up slightly. She clambers around behind the bar for a few moments returning with a brown glass bottle that she slams in front of him.

She's _pissed_, he can tell. Why? He sighs to himself… women, he'll never understand em'.

"I guess we'd better just stop tellin' them they're workin' with a Winchester then" he mused tilting his head up to glance at Ash before putting the bottle to his lips. A dumbass grin spread over Ash's face and he nodded his head disappearing in his 'office'.

"So what? You're just gonna lie to them…? They'll figure it out sooner or later Dean" Jo forlornly protested.

Alec shrugged and smirked with that ever so '_endearing'_ _devil-may-care_ attitude.

Jo rolled her eyes dramatically and hopped on the counter. Restlessly swinging her legs back in forth, thumping the side of the bar each time her boots made contact. She had changed into her hunting gear; tight jeans, lots of cleavage, snug old brown leather jacket. If Alec didn't think of her like a kid sister he might find her irresistable.

He found himself twiddling his thumbs under her penetrating gaze.

"Who's that _Max_ chick anyways?" She asked with a faux tone of casualness.

He barely managed to keep his smirk under check, at her inquiry. There was only one reason why she would ask about Max. _Jo was jealous_. That had to be it. Why else would she be acting so… _well_… bitchy?

"Just an old friend Jo" he said smugly, hiding his shit-eating-grin behind the bottle.

"Oh" she uncomfortably turned away, holding her tongue. _Liar. _

* * *

I stumble along as they pull me through a stringed course of left and rights. I lost track of the turns a while back. They must just be leading me around to confuse me some more. White disappeared only moments after popping up, _thankfully_. I just hope he wasn't going to hurt Sam, I'm already gonna get it for letting him tag along.

I hope that mullet guy figured out what's up with Alec; White's goons are bound to find him sooner or later.

My feet involuntarily follow my upper body as they hold me by the arms. I'd kick them if my feet weren't chained together.

They haven't said a word since we've left. There's three of them, one behind me, and one on each side. Every time I slow the one behind me begins to push, I figure they must have some schedule to keep, but really who knows?

"Tie her there" he shouts from ahead. White that is. He must've been getting together my Welcome Wagon. _How sweet._

Again the _'muted potato sacks'_ say nothing while attaching each of my arms to yet another metal bond on the wall.

"Leave… I'll call you when the ceremony begins" he orders. I silently listen to the three distinct pairs of shoes scuffle out. I hear his pace slow as he stands in front me.

"You mind?" I shake my head, gesturing to the agonizingly irritating blindfold. He unfastens the cover over my eyes surprising me. I doubted he would really, anything to make my life a living hell.

His penetrating gaze makes me squirm. I'm kinda missing the sightlessness of the cloth. I roll my eyes, efficiently covering up, _I hope anyways._

"You know 452, it's quite obvious why that _494_ has a thing for you" I sigh, with this 'you're much prettier than your picture' crap, it's just a big annoying embodiment of history _repeating_.

"Oh yeah?" I mockingly retort.

"I should thank your little boyfriend when I find him" _what does he mean?_ I must've twitched or raised an eyebrow because he's smiling now. "I mean if it weren't for him I wouldn't have realized it, and I would've killed you." He traces a finger down my cheek pulls it away after it trails down my neck and comes dangerously close disappearing down my leather jacket.

"Oh this is just great" I mutter turning my face away.

He ignores me though and treads around the room. "You see… you" he points at me "are actually meant to lead us, and the army. A Deity of sorts, a _connector_ to the Great One, the other half" he enthusiastically carries on.

"A Deity? The army? What army? If I ever thought you crazy Ames, well this pretty much surpasses all of that."

"Come on…" he smirks, and pauses slipping into an incredulously gaping expression. "You don't know what I'm talking about 452?"

"No… No, I don't… care to enlighten me?" I bite my lip in dread of what he might say, shaking my head trying to figure this all out. A deity? How could I possibly be something like that without knowing it?

"He didn't tell you… Sam?" he prods with a condescending glare. I watch him… waiting for him to continue. How could he know that? "Now how do you think he had that vision? Magic?" he sardonically muttered. "No, we summoned you here. He's just another warrior in our battle, but you, you're the key to it all."

Now I really think he's lost it. First he claims me to be some sort of… vessel? Or something, then he's rambling on… he's not being very White like. But I know I should play along anyways.

"Battle for what? World domination? You know we wouldn't help you with that" I musingly taunt aloud, unable to contain myself.

"You already have" he smiles cruelly. "Just by being here in this place you're setting yourself up, to be the portal of commands, from the _Great One_. We thought the scripture was informing us of the defiance you would create, the rival you would be, but the Great One assured us we've interpreted wrong."

"_The Great One?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

"Our Demon… the savoir of the world… the sanitization we've been waiting centuries for" he croons on readily.

"Now I know you're nuts, officially off the rocker" I grouse silently, more to myself than to him. _This is all just too weird._

* * *

"I can't believe I'm driving yet another piece of shit on wheels… Look this thing doesn't even reach seventy five miles an hour…" Alec slams his fist into the wheel in agitation.

"Get over it Dean, it's the only truck left" Jo huffily butts. "Sam took the good pickup, and your girlfriend stole your car."

"First of all she's not my _girlfriend_" Alec turns to her irritated. "Second, she did not _steal_ it."

"Oh yeah? So what? She just borrowed it without permission then? Huh?" She chewed the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes. He really needed to get over himself and that hefty case of denial.

"Children" Bobby growls from the other side of the bench seat, in the two door rust bucket.

Alec had an intense urge to stick his tongue out. He held back. There would be time for that later, when Max would go back to her usual brush-off. _She would be back,_ her and Sammy. He would get them back, he had to. They were all he had and losing them would not be acceptable.


End file.
